1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to a vehicle including an internal combustion engine, a hydrostatic continuously variable transmission adapted to receive torque caused by the engine, and a torque damper adapted to absorb excessive torque occurring in a torque transmission path between a crankshaft of the engine and a drive wheel.
2. Background of the Invention:
A vehicle is known that is provided with a drive wheel rotatably driven by the torque of the crankshaft of an internal combustion engine and with a torque damper adapted to absorb excessive torque occurring in the torque transmission path between the crankshaft and the drive wheel (see, e.g. Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2003-193855 and Japanese Patent Laid-open No. Sho 58-191680).
In addition, there is known a vehicle provided with an internal combustion engine and with a transmission that is composed of a swash plate type hydrostatic continuously variable transmission (see, e.g. Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2005-248838 and Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2005-263143).